


Vin Tanner - Sanction 7

by englishrose2011



Series: Sanction 7 [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Gang rape not graphic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape Aftermath, Self pleasuring not graphic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishrose2011/pseuds/englishrose2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JD is in charge of surveillance when Vin and Buck go undercover at a Master and Slave Party.<br/>When a group of men hopped up on Red Rock attack Vin, JD falls down on his job, and Vin pays the price. Leaving Chris to help pick up the pieces for his lover Vin and JD to face the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vin Tanner - Sanction 7

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes:  
> A Stud Book is the book Escort Agencies keep containing information on their Escorts. It contains pictures of them, their specialties, what they will and won’t do, and Medical Certification that they are up to date with their AIDS and HIV inoculations.  
> Red Rock is a designer sex drug, stronger than Viagra, it is illegal, because it had been shown to cause not just a sexual high but causes sexual violence in a high majority of the users.  
> Ticket or tickets is slang for a client that is Sanction 7’s way into a social circle, they need to infiltrate.  
> This story continues straight on from Sanction 7  
> The Team has just returned from a mission, Ezra was shot in the shoulder and is in hospital, JD is in shock, and Chris and Vin are for the first time acting on their mutual feelings for each other.

The Burton House: Chris Larabee’s Bedroom

Chris sat in his room, a bottle of whiskey open in front of him and a full shot glass; the mission had been successful, the leak had been neutralized but Ezra Standish had ended up in the medical facility with a bullet in his shoulder. JD Dunne, their computer expert, was in shock after seeing Taylor’s head explode from a high velocity sniper round in his face. When Vin Tanner had saved Dunne and Standish’s lives before Taylor could kill them when he had interrupted their information gathering. But Buck was taking care of Dunne, and for a short while he could let the tension ease out of him. His mind focused on Vin Tanner, the Sanction 7 weapon specialist and sniper, and Chris frowned. For god’s sake, he had been married with a wife and child, and now all he could think of was bedding the younger man. For three years he had cut himself off emotionally from the world only thinking of revenge for his dead family; that one thing had kept him alive, stopping him from eating the barrel of his gun. That was until the lean, long haired hit man had come into his life. He had found himself looking at Vin, hell he had caught himself admiring the man’s ass more times that he could imagine, and the man had featured in more than one wet dream. He wanted Vin Tanner. That had been a shock to start with, but even more when he realized that he wanted him not only in his bed but in his life.

To begin with he had deliberately taken it slowly with Vin, the odd fleeting touch of the hand, brushing against him, watching to see the reaction it caused, until he was sure that Vin was interested, but all too aware that the younger man might think that he had to give himself up as just another part of the deal to keep him out of prison.

Chris started from his thoughts at the knock on his door, he yanked it open to see Vin standing there, the younger man held up a bottle of beer. “Thought you might need one cowboy.”

“Did you just call me a cowboy?”

Vin grinned “Hell Chris, if it quacks like a duck and walks like a duck, it’s a duck, so yeah.” Then he had brushed past and entered the room, pushing a beer into his hand.

A couple of beers later, Chris had Vin straddling his lap, his hands moving over the lean  trim body,  as he began to strip off the younger man’s shirt. It was then he stopped, Vin had cocked his head to one side, thoughtfully. “Go check on him, you know you need to, I’s ain’t going anywhere”.

Chris hadn’t been surprised to see Buck coming out of the younger man’s room, and had known then that JD was in good hands, he had sworn under his breath as he saw the look on Buck’s face as his gaze had gone from him along the corridor and back again. He had turned to see leaning against the door to his bedroom, a beer in his hand, shirt undone and jeans hanging low on his hips just as he had left him. Buck gave a broad grin and a hearty pat on the shoulder as he walked past, pausing only to tell him, “don’t tire Junior out, he’s got a long day tomorrow.”  Then his oldest friend had winked at him, and nodded a greeting to Vin as he passed, as well as favoring him with a broad grin.

Vin had taken a slow drink on the beer, “gone spend the night in the hall old man.”

“Old, show you old, you scrawny assed Texan.” Then Chris had been stalking down the corridor, when he got into the room, Vin was naked, feet apart hand’s on his hips, head tilted up and the sexist know it all grin on his face this side of the Rio Grande, and Chris knew what he had to do, wipe that off his face and there was only one way.

The next thing Chris knew, he was lying on the bed with a naked, writhing Vin Tanner under him, as he set about driving the younger man crazy with his hands and mouth, as Vin had clung to him, doing his best to do the same to him. All Chris knew was that he wanted to bury himself deep inside Vin and never let him go, but through the haze he knew he had to pull back even as Vin had pushed him back and rolled onto his stomach, offering himself up. It was like being doused with cold water. He wanted Vin, but this wasn’t a quick fuck; he wanted more from Vin than that. It was difficult but he forced himself to roll the Texan onto his back. The look of rejection on Vin’s face had nearly undone him.

“Don’t you want me?”

Chris leaned down claiming his lips in a long kiss, ravishing his mouth as his hand began stroking and pumping the Texan, until he was moaning into Chris’s mouth. Then he broke the kiss, as he threw back his head and came hard, his cum spraying over Chris’s hand and belly.  Vin’s body shuddered with his climax, and Chris pulled him into his arms, stroking and gentling the younger man.

“Want you in my bed and in my life Vin.” He kissed the flushed, sweat coated face. “Don’t want to fuck you, want to make love to you.”

“Dif.... ference.”

“Yeah, Vin, there is a difference.” He reached down and pulled the blankets up over their cooling bodies, and reveled in the feel of Vin’s body pressed to his. He started as a hand touched him, finger tips trailing down his belly, towards its goal. He caught Vin’s hand and brought it back up and kissed the fingers. “Next time Vin, tonight it’s all about you.  

When Chris woke it was to find Vin was draped across his body, using his chest as a pillow. Chris wrapped his arm around Vin’s waist, as he pressed a kiss to his face as he reveled in the feel of the warm skin to skin contact. The house was quiet, so Chris allowed himself the time to indulge himself, in touching and learning the feel of his young lover. His long tapered fingers caressed Vin’s face; he didn’t wake, just gave a low moan and pressed his face into Chris’s hand. With his other hand Chris lightly stroked his young lover’s back and hip. A frown creased Chris’s face as he felt the old scars that marred the smooth skin, then down to that firm ass, his fingertips brushing the crack lightly. Vin stirred under his hand, pushing his hips forward, making Chris aware of the fact that he wasn’t the only one hard. Chris didn’t want the moment to end, for the first time since the death of his wife and son, he felt a connection with someone, and more important a sense of peace.

Buck would have been surprised, not that it was any of his business, to learn that he hadn’t taken Vin last night. He had known all too well about Vin’s past, the horror that had been his childhood on the street, his words when they had met in an integration cell came back to him. Vin had said that any client he fucked for his cover as an escort would not be in the first hundred. The words still haunted Chris. Not that he was ashamed or repelled by that, nothing Vin told him could turn him away from the younger man, but it saddened him. 

Chris was brought back to the present by a warm hand caressing him, and then soft lips pressing kisses down his chest and belly, as Vin made his way determinedly to his goal. It took an almost superhuman effort to catch the younger man and haul him back up, rolling him underneath, ravishing his mouth with searing hot kisses as he rocked back and forward, grinding their cocks together. He heard Vin cry out as he came; the wet heat splattering on his belly sent Chris over the edge, as he painted Vin with his own seed.

Breaking the kiss, he nuzzled at Vin’s throat, as they gentled each other with their hands, before Chris moved onto his side, and pulled Vin into his arms, pulling the blankets up round them, his hand caressing Vin’s back, as he felt the lean body relax. Vin snuggled up against him, settling his head against his shoulder; Chris marveled how Vin’s body seemed to fit so naturally against him.

“Why didn’t you fuck me?” Vin asked, his soft Texan accent the rasping honeyed tone soothing the harshness of the words.

“Because you’re special,” Chris said, as he stroked the back of Vin’s neck.

Vin laughed, but then ground to a halt when he realized that Chris was serious. “Isn’t anything special about me Chris?”

The self deprecation made Chris angry. “You mean a hell of a lot more to me than a quick fuck.” He dropped a kiss on the top of Vin’s head. “And given a chance I’m going to show you how much.” Whatever else he was going to say was cut off with oomph as an elbow caught him in the chest as Vin pulled free and flattened Chris on his back on the bed. Chris looked up into the face of his young lover. The blue eyes that could be cold and deadly flashed with a mischievous light and a heat that made Chris grin. Vin had a body made for sin and like this Chris could think of a hell of a lot of sin he would like to indulge in. His resolve not to take Vin nearly crumbled as the younger man leaned down, his mouth only inches from Chris’s, as if he was going to kiss him only to pause, his head  cocking to one side, his expression suddenly thoughtful, .“No one ever thought I was special before,” his voice had taken an almost dream like quality.

“That’s because they weren’t me.” Chris reached up, stroking his jaw before sliding his hand up and into the light brown hair and pulling Vin’s head down so they could kiss. Just then there was a loud bang on the door, breaking the two men apart.

A voice that was indecently cheerful for this early in the morning boomed out. “Wakey Wakey boys, time to get up.”

Vin swore and hollered back, “Fuck off Bucklin.”

Buck laughed. “I ain’t the one in bed with the Boss, Junior.”

Vin pushed away and slid off Chris and climbed out of bed and   began to pick up his clothes, “Knew I shouldn’t have slept with you.”

Chris got up quickly; this wasn’t what he had planned. “You having second thoughts, cowboy?”

Vin paused. “Nope, just if I had left earlier the others wouldn’t know about me being here. Don’t matter about me, but you’re the boss and…” he shrugged.

Shaking his head, Chris padded over to Vin, and pulled the clothes from his hands, and let them drop on the floor. Reaching out he caught Vin’s face in his hand and lifted his chin up so that he was looking him in the eyes, wanting, needing Vin to understand. “Get this straight, you’re not a dirty secret Vin, you’re mine, and I am not hiding you from anyone.”

Chris was all too aware that this was territory that Vin was unused to. He was pretty sure that relationships for Vin had been few and far between, usually just hard, fast fucks, and it wasn’t going to be easy for Vin to understand that he was in for the long haul, but Chris was determined that Vin would be his, mind, body and soul.

Well he might as well get started now. He caught the younger man’s hand and pulled him into the bathroom, and into the shower. Soon all other thoughts were forgotten as a wet and aroused Vin Tanner pressed up against him. Chris pinned Vin to the wall of the shower, as he grinded against Vin, feeling him harden, the small moans setting Chris on fire, he wanted to hear more. He turned the Texan around so that he was braced, against the wall, legs wide, ass pressed up against Chris, so that his cock was rubbing against Vin’s ass. He leaned forward as Vin turned his head, and he claimed his mouth. At that moment all he wanted to do was push in and bury himself in the warm clinging heat of Vin’s center. But Chris pulled back as in that fraction of a second he saw something in Vin’s eyes, a resigned look. He spun Vin round and dropped to his knees, his hands holding Vin’s hips as he took him in his mouth, sucking and licking, he felt Vin’s hand catch in his hair, and set to work, his plan to reduce Vin Tanner to a quivering wreak. He changed the tempo, sharp hard sucks, long and slow, he slid a hand up behind Vin’s balls and brushed a finger over his throbbing hole, not hard enough to penetrate but it was the final straw and Vin came, his hands clutching at Chris’s head, as he tried to bury himself as deep as he could in his lover’s mouth. Chris pulled back as he felt Vin’s hand drop away, he felt the younger man’s legs buckle and he caught him and helped him down onto the floor of the shower.  Quickly reaching up and switching the water off, he pulled Vin into his arms, his hands petting and soothing, one hand rubbing the Texan’s belly, as he felt the tremors of his violent release trembling under his hand He pressed an almost chaste kiss to Vin’s lips and pulled him closer. He had all the time in the world. When Vin was ready they would dry each other and he would take the Texan back to his bed. The world he decided could turn without Christopher Larabee for a while.

0-0-0-0-0

Late Morning

JD sat at the dining table, playing with his food. He knew that he had to put the death of Richard Taylor behind him; the man had been dirty and would have killed him and Ezra, but he couldn’t. He could still see the man’s head flying apart, the brains and blood splattering against the wall. His horror became anger as he saw the way that Vin was tackling a plate of ham and eggs, as if eating was going out of fashion. Hell he knew that Vin was a former hit man, but he wanted to see something that told him that Vin felt something about the man he had killed. It had been a human life that had been snuffed out. Suddenly he realized that Vin was talking to him, “Sorry.”

“I said are you okay kid?” There was concern in Vin’s voice.

“Yeah, thanks.” JD looked down at his food but feeling in ordinary pleased that Vin was taking an interest in him. “Vin can I ask you something?”

“Sure, pass the toast.” Vin reached out and JD pushed the plate across, his fingers brushed those of the hit man, and JD pulled his hand back, seeing Vin’s raised eyebrow at that he said quickly.

“Killing that man, you, I mean…” He trailed off with a shrug.

Vin put his knife down. “JD, I was a hit man, before that I was a sniper.” He paused then added, “Just say your tax dollar at work.  Taylor would have killed you if I hadn’t taken the shot. So was I justified in killing him?”

JD saw the way Vin looked at him, and realized that he was waiting for an answer. “Yes, but couldn’t you have just wounded him?”

Vin sighed. “JD, in those situations, you can’t aim to wound, you aim to kill, remove a threat. A wounded man is still dangerous, remember that kid, and you’ll live longer.” The last words had censure in them and JD felt his face flushing red with embarrassment. It was times like this that he felt so out of step with the other members of Sanction Seven.

“Don’t beat yourself up over it JD. Yesterday was one hell of a learning curve. You did well. We got Ez out of there alive and that’s all that matters.” Vin stood up and headed out of the dining room munching on a slice of toast, leaving a thoughtful JD behind him, warmed by Vin’s words of support.  

JD saw Buck standing in the doorway. He saw the way the bigger man patted Vin’s shoulder as he went out, heard the softly spoken, “thanks.” Then Buck came into the room, closing the door behind him. Buck looked serious, and JD mentally resigned himself to another talk, the man was worse than a mother hen.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three weeks later

 Vin had been busy. To maintain their cover, Sanction 7 had cultivated an elite book of clients. He  had several clients  that he saw at least once or twice a month, decent men they liked their sex straight and it was usually accompanied by a good meal at a five star restaurant. The one-off clients he worked were either prospect marks for the Sanction or referrals from the regulars. Usually Vin worked alone or with Ezra, exclusively his clients were men, he didn’t have a problem with women, but unlike Ezra who swung both ways, Vin’s preference was for men. Chris and Buck on the other hand tended to worked exclusively with the women clients,  Buck especially liked women of all ages, shapes and sizes, and he liked to give them a good time in and out of bed. Chris on the other hand had an intensity that seemed to attract women like bees to honey.

The prices they charged were at the top of the scale for a male escort, earning in the region of $3000  for all night or $10,000 for the weekend. For that reason and for the Sanction work they kept in peak physical condition, and the gym in Burton House was often in use.

Buck came up behind JD, the kid was stood in the doorway of the gym, his towel in his hand, lost thought, and Buck was just about to say something when he saw what had captured JD’s attention. 

Vin working out in the small gym, the younger man was bent at the waist, resting his chest against his thighs, and wrapping his arms around his calves, he slowly straightened up. God that boy was flexible, Buck mused he would have to ask Chris about it. Not that his old friend would tell him, he was being close lipped over Vin, but  Junior must be doing something right because Chris’s temperament had certainly improved since he had started bedding the Texan.

“Sure a pretty sight isn’t he JD.” Buck laughed, JD spun round as fast as a scolded cat he shot out back into the corridor his face bright red and looking as guilty as sin as he hurried away, before Buck could call out to him.  

 “Need something Buck?” Vin turned to face him, and it brought Buck back to the reason he was there.

“We’ve got a job Junior. Mr. Watson rang in and booked us for the Slave and Master Party that he’s organizing he wants us to put on a show for his guests.”

“Shit”, Vin swore, picking up his towel as he stalked over to the window.   They both knew that Watson was famous for his all out parties. So far Chris had always turned down any requests for his Escorts to attend, the parties were drink and drug fueled orgies and he made it clear that he didn’t want to risk them in such a powder keg environment of sex and violence, but it looked like this time the target was big enough for the risk. Watson had finally got himself on their radar, and Sanction 7 was going to take a real good look at him, which meant attending the party.

Vin sounded thoughtful “Chris told me last night it looked like our only shot at Watson was at one  of his parties looks like he’s had to committed us, but I was still hoping. He paused in mid sentence “we? What the hell are you talking about Bucklin, we don’t work together.”

Buck moved up on Vin slowly, and saw the tension in the younger man’s body; he had a lot of theories about Vin’s reactions, and they had to be respected. He had noticed very quickly that Vin didn’t like to be hemmed in by any large men that included him, Josiah and Nathan, which told Buck volumes. Buck was tactile by nature, always quick with a hug and a touch, but were as JD would roll his eyes and push him away, like a kid with an over enthusiastic big brother, Vin would flinch at his touch, and that wasn’t good, the kid had too many shadows in his past.   The trick was to keep him out of those situations, and this party would be sailing close to the wind for him.  So Buck took it slowly   he reached a hand out and laid it onto Vin’s shoulder, feeling him jump slightly at his touch but this time he didn’t pull away.

“Easy Junior, we have no choice. We have to get in there; Ezra is already booked up with a gamble and fuck date, so it had to be you.” Buck gently caressed Vin’s shoulder working at the tension he could feel radiating off the smaller man. “I won’t hurt you Vin.”  He saw the way that Vin shook his head, and the forced laugh the Texan gave him.

“Don’t promise what you can’t deliver Buck.” 

“Come on Vin, let’s talk about it.”

“Why? Once I’m auctioned off I’m up shit creek.”

“Not going to happen,” Buck put in firmly. “Watson wants us to do a double for him, we watch each other’s back while we’re there. No auctions I promise, it’s not in the deal.” Buck paused, “so I got to know what you like, because he’s going to expect a show for him and a few of his friends.”

 “Never mattered before.”

“It matters to me,” Buck put in forcefully, he saw the nod of the head, smiling to reassure the younger man he added, “Come on, please, “he paused then added softly, “we need to take this somewhere quiet, got to get to know you Vin.” Buck was pleased when Vin seemed to agree, albeit reluctantly.

Buck took Vin through to his own bedroom; Vin was stood looking at the bed as if he hadn’t ever seen one before. “I know what you have with Chris is special, all we are doing is strictly business, but at the same time I want you to enjoy it.” He paused, “Chris trusts me to look after you, to make this right.  Will you let me do that Vin?”

Seeing the nod of his head, Buck reached out a hand, he saw Vin flinch, and ignored it and laid his hand against Vin's face, and gently brushed his jaw and cheek. When Vin accepted his touch he stepped closer, trying not to loom over the smaller man and laid his hand on his waist, and pulled Vin towards him, his hand now stroking Vin’s back feeling the lean body slowly beginning relax.

“Thought you didn’t like men Bucklin.”

Buck chuckled. “I love the ladies, but I admire beauty in all its forms, and you Junior are one fine looking man.” He leaned in closer and nuzzled against Vin’s neck.  The breath caught in Buck’s throat as a warm hand cupped him and squeezed and caressed him through his cargo pants.

Buck’s large hand supported the back of Vin’s head as he tilted it up so he could kiss him. Buck put all his feeling into the kiss, it didn’t matter if Vin was male, and he always wanted his partner to enjoy themselves. A partner that was hurt emotionally or physically in bed was ugly, and Buck just hated ugly. Dropping his other hand onto Vin’s hip he slid it under his sweat shirt and rested his hand on the younger man’s hip, his thumb caressing the smooth skin, before slipping his hand round to the small of Vin’s back, and then dipping down past the elasticized waist band of the sweat pants. As he squeezed Vin’s ass, pulling him close so that he could grind himself against the smaller man, his fingers teasing Vin’s crack, going lower, the groan in his mouth as he brushed Vin’s center was all he needed to pull the smaller man down on the bed, pinning Vin under him as the Texan held onto him with his arms round his neck. Buck pulled the sweats down off Vin’s thighs, then as the Texan kicked them off, Buck unzipped himself freeing his achingly hard erection. Then he pushed against Vin, grinding his cock against Vin’s, as he ravished the younger man’s mouth, his tongue penetrating Vin’s mouth mimicking what he wanted to do with him. Vin’s hitched a leg round Buck’s hip, pulling him tight, arching his body aggressively rubbing himself up against the larger body. The next thing Buck knew he was flipped on his back, and Vin was straddling him, attacking the side of his neck, and his jaw with hot kisses.

“Buck, I…” The voice came to Buck from behind them. In the mirror on the dresser he saw JD; the young man’s face was white with shock. Without thinking, Buck pushed Vin off him, the younger man hit the bed, hard enough he bounced and hit the floor with a hard thud.

“JD.” Buck called after him but Dunne was gone. Buck swore under his breath and was half way out of the door when he suddenly remembered what happened, and turned back to the bed. Vin was on his feet tugging on his sweat pants, picked up his top and headed out of the room.

Buck caught his arm, “Vin I’m sorry I…” Buck said as he saw his bleeding lip, and trailed off.

“Shit happens Buck; you best see to the kid, I think that gave him one hell of a shock, like seeing your ma pole dancing.”

Buck laughed, “Thanks” patted Vin’s shoulder affectionately, pleased that he didn’t take offense at what had happened, and he took off after JD.

JD headed straight to his room, keeping his head down he rushed past Josiah, and slammed the door behind him, sinking down on his bed, his breathing was hard as if he had run a marathon, he reached for the picture of his girlfriend Casey Wells, and with his finger tips traced her face. He loved her, she was his world, but when he closed his eyes it wasn’t her he saw it was Vin Tanner. He curled up on the bed clutching the picture to his chest as if was a shield that would protect him from his thoughts. But even as he did it his other hand went to his crotch, he was hard, he slipped his sweats down so that he could get his cock out, he groaned the  very air seemed to make him hurt he was so in need of relief. He closed his eyes, and all he saw was Vin, that firm tight ass as he had straddled Buck, his cock hard and straining nestled in chestnut curls, Bucks hand pressing up into him. The sweat beading on his face, the lips half open. The picture seemed seared into his memory, he began to move his hand, as he pictures Vin’s long tapered fingers, the way they moved over his guns as he checked them, but now they moved over his cock. He could see those lips opening as Vin swooped down to take him in his mouth, the velvet soft lips and JD came his cum splattering over his hand and over the picture he clutched to him.

Tears ran down his face, as reality came crashing down on him of what he had just done. He clutched the picture even closer, Casey was his future, they had made a chastity pledge, and now look what he had done he had let his base instincts get the best of him. Self disgust flood through him, and then it was aimed at Vin Tanner, and he poured the blame on him, if it wasn’t for the Texan he wouldn’t have betrayed Casey, and their love, yes it was his entire fault. Just then he heard Buck pounding on his door, he got up gently placing his picture frame on the bedside table, Buck wouldn’t let up, at this rate he would knock the door down. JD jerked the door open, and glared at the older man, but Buck ignored it and came into the room. JD rolled his eyes, and closed the door behind him and resigned himself to another lecture.

 

0-0-0-0-0-0

72 hours later

Master and Slave Party, Wilson Mansion.

JD sat in the van outside of the mansion; he was covering the rooms, while Nathan was making sure that everyone entering or leaving the mansion had their photograph taken to be identified later.  Chris, Josiah, Buck and Vin were all working the party; he checked the bank of monitors, as he watched them enter. Each man wore a state of the art bug, JD took a deep breath as he saw what was going on in the party, already it had broken out into an all out orgy. There was men with half naked escorts fucking out in the open, others where kneeling down and sniffing the tracks of white power off the marble table. Over their link he heard Buck’s warning that the johns were already getting high on Red Rock a new sex drug that was rivaling Viagra. He watched as a pudgy faced rather over weight man approached the team, he flicked through the face book of players and made a firm identification on Frank Wilson, he remembered him from the briefing but was following what Buck was saying get everyone on film, and made an official identification. Over the link he heard the man’s voice, as he said “ Looking good boys” his leering gaze running up and down them, “ready for your little show, through that door and to your left it’s called the   Sun Room, got a real audience waiting, when they’re finished I’ll auction you off to the highest bidder.”

JD’s breath caught in his throat “the sleaze bag”, he muttered under his breath. Then he saw Chris come up and for the first time actually enjoyed seeing the man in black put someone in his place, Chris was polite, and so cold he was sure the man was going to get frost bite.

 His fingers flew over the keyboard, as he used the camera to isolate and then store still pictures of each of the people then began to run the automatic face recognition program, at the same time he kept glancing up at the monitors. He had lost track of Josiah and Chris for the moment, but Vin and Buck were heading into the Sun Room which dominated by a large bed, and a table bar with assorted drinks, there was as group of men some with half naked hooker clinging to their arms as they waited or the show to begin. But JD found his eyes keep tracking back to Vin Tanner watching his every move.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three hours later

Buck watched as Vin was rushed in with Nathan at his side, the swinging doors closing behind them, Buck leaned back against the wall of the waiting room his head down, shoulders slumped a big hand rubbing his face. It was then he heard the doors crash open and he saw Chris stood there. All together he had known Chris for twelve years and had only once before seen that look on the blond’s face, and it was there for a fraction of a second before he had covered it up, but it had been when Sarah had been rushed into hospital in labor. It was then that he knew the true place that Vin Tanner held in Chris’s life, Vin was now every bit as important to the blond as his wife had been, the eyes that turned on him were cold and distant, Larabee would want answers and soon. Just then  Nathan’s wife Rain came into the room, she spoke quickly to Chris and the blond followed her, Buck went to follow  but a glare from Chris kept him in place, and he was left there holding. He didn’t register Josiah until the man’s hand dropped onto this shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault Brother?”

Turning his face towards Josiah, Buck shook his head “You’re wrong there Preacher, I fucked up royally and Vin paid the price, how the hell and I going to make this right.”

“Be true to yourself Brother, accidents happen, this one is tragic, but Brother Vin will live through it, as he had lived through a lot of other things. Buck looked into Josiah’s face and saw the sadness “But this time Brother we will all be here for him, he will not going through this alone. So come back to the house and let’s get you cleaned up, and make preparations for when Chris brings our injured Brother back.”

“The doctors.”

“Don’t have a chance, Vin hates hospitals, he will rest more easily at home, Nathan knows that, so come on.” Josiah steered Buck towards the door.

0-0-0-0-0

Nathan Jackson was the team doctor as well as helping with missions, he knew that Vin loathed doctors with a passion, but given Vin’s past it was to be expected, and he was working on Vin to trust him Nathan had worked on Vin's injuries, careful to keep his anger focused solely on the animals that had brutalized him. He had seen the look of instant fear and embarrassment that had flitted across Vin’s face as he explained what he had to do. The examination, the rape kit, and then sewing the worse of large tears to Vin’s rectum.  As he worked Chris Larabee has been a constant presence, he had woven a hand into tousled hair and rested a calming hand Vin’s lean shoulder. Larabee had spoken in a surprisingly gentle voice as he did his best to distract the younger man from the hands that treated his injuries. Vin had ignored them all, getting off the examination table, his legs buckling, but he clung tightly spitting curses at them, that he wasn’t staying in any hospital, and if they didn’t let him go he would sign himself out Nathan had stepped in quickly, Vin could go back to Burton House, because he would be there to keep any eye on him, and he knew that Vin would rest easier there, rather than in the sterile coldness of the medical facility..

The injection for pain had hit the Texan hard, and he wasn’t feeling any pain as they took him back to the house, his hand would come up occasionally to try and catch the butterflies that he could see floating by his head, only to have his hand caught by Chris, and held close.  Once they had settled a groggy Vin into Chris’s bed, Nathan had gone straight to the gym and beaten the hell out of the punch bag, he gave one final left hook to the bag, and he picked up his towel and stalked out, his anger at the men that had brutalized Vin back under control, he couldn’t afford to let it show, because the worst thing that could happen was Vin think it was aimed at him.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Three hours later

JD was sitting on his bed his hands in his hand, when Buck came storming into his room, looming over him hands on his hips.  “What the hell did you do boy, why didn’t you call the cavalry when we were jumped.”

JD pulled back away from Buck, scared of the fury that was radiating from him.

“I” JD was distraught, “I, switched off the monitor.”

“You did what.”  Buck yelled at him as he grabbed him by the front of his jacket and hauled him to his feet, shaking him.

“I, I switched off his monitor on camera feed 6, and.”

“Why, for god’s sake JD.”

“It was before the attack, Buck; I would never have done it if I had known.”

“Then why did you do it.” Buck shook JD “You have to tell me JD.”

“I” JD’s hands caught at Buck’s shirt, “I got hard, when I saw him, saw you, the way he, the way you” he trailed off. “Shit Buck, I have Casey, I don’t like men.”

Buck let him go and he hit the floor with a thud. “Let me understand this, you saw Vin naked getting fucked and you got hard and were so disgusted you left him hanging.”

“Wasn’t disgusted, Buck that’s the problem, when I saw him with you the other day, I got hard then, all I can see was him, I kept thinking what it was like to have him touch me, to touch him. I told myself it was his fault that”; JD broke off “I can’t explain it any better Buck.” Buck looked up to the heavens, “you liked it, and got guilty, and Vin was attacked with me while you had your crisis of conscious. How many more ways could this have got screwed up.”  He paused “Let me handle this JD, I’ll have to see Chris, you’re in deep shit kid and I won’t lie to you on that, and Vin is libel to blow your head off.

“But.”

Buck ran a hand though his hair, “JD you’re forgetting who you left hanging. Vin ain’t exactly the trusting and forgiving kind, that boy can be real mean when he wants” he couldn’t help the shudder that ran through him; Vin had a dark side to him that JD couldn’t even imagine.

0-0-0-0-0

During the night Nathan had looked in on the two men, Vin was sleeping curled up on his side, his head resting on Chris’s chest, and hand buried into the older man’s shirt, held safely in Chris’s arms.

Early the next morning he returned to the room, he sighed and nodded in response to the question in the icy green eyes of their boss, holding up the tray of supplies he answered the unvoiced question. Nathan put the tray down on the bedside table, he tried to be quiet, but any noise was enough to wake Vin up, now that the sedative was wearing off.

Deep blue eyes opened and settled on the bandages and ointments and suppositories; all the helpful items needed to bring him back to health. Nathan knew immediately that all Vin saw was the hurt they would inflict and the shame they would reflect. It was almost too much for him; hearing the catch in Vin breathing or to see the bright blush that added color to an ashen, bruised face, this was not just any patient this was a man that he was  proud to call his friend. Chris pulled Vin closer, whispered softly in his ear something that Nathan couldn’t hear, but Vin nodded in reply and the fear in those blue eyes seemed to lessen. The next half hour couldn’t be described as anything other than a living hell for Vin, as his already abused body was subjected to the treatment needed to help him heal. Exhausted mentally and physically, tears of pain and humiliation running down his face, Vin buried his face against Chris’s chest, as he was held close, and his lover’s hands ran soothingly over his back. He tilted his face to look up at Chris, wondering if he would see disgust on it, but all he saw was concern and a tenderness in his lover’s eyes, as he was held closer. Nathan packed the supplies away was about to say something then seeing the slight shake of the head, left the room closing the door silently behind him.

Later in the afternoon Chris gently shook Vin’s shoulder gently to wake him, he smiled at him, not realizing how much that smile spoke volume to the watching profiler. “Josiah is going to sit with you for a while Vin, I have to see Buck.” Vin’s hand grabbed his wrist “It’s alright I won’t’ be long.”

“Don’t hurt him Chris, wasn’t his fault, mine I’s was …” Vin’s rasping voice pleaded.

But Chris cut him off “It’s alright Vin.” Bending he pressed a kiss to Vin’s mouth, soft, gentle and reassuring.  

0-0-0-0-0-0

Buck was pacing up and down; he wasn’t looking forward to this.

“What answers do you have for me Buck”? Buck swore softly under his breath as he recognized the tone of voice and the look in his old friend’s eye.

“It was a failure in two areas the monitoring equipment on JD’s monitor feed failed he didn’t see the attack on us, but the cameras’ recorded so we have the evidence.  I am having him installing all secondary backup systems, so it won’t happen again.” Buck took a breath, “but the main fault is mine, I allowed us to get separated after the show. That’s when Vin got jumped by those Red Rock heads, I.”

Buck never saw the fist that put him down, but then Chris was on him, he took two more punches before Chris pulled back, realizing that the bigger man wasn’t fighting back. He loomed over him breathing hard, “You fucking left Vin, you know what he said to me Buck before we went. He said that he trusted you that he would be alright, you let him down, YOU FUCKING LET US DOWN.”  Chris was breathing hard “have your report on my desk by noon tomorrow, now get the fucking hell out of my sight”, and Chris turned his back on him. Buck pulled himself to his feet, his head ringing not only from the blow but from Chris’s anger. “And Buck” Chris said just as he opened the door, “Keep away from Vin, you’re not welcome.”

The days passed and Nathan only after making sure that Chris wouldn’t hurt Vin accidentally, let him treat Vin’s injuries, accepting the argument that Vin would be more relaxed accepting the touch of his lover.

It hurt... there really wasn't any way for it not to hurt. Vin realized that; but his lover’s voice was calm and soothing and the hands were gentle as they treated even his most intimate injuries. He felt his body relaxing instinctively at his touch.  Vin looked straight into Chris’s laser sharp green eyes and found not pity, but compassion; not blame, but understanding.  Chris wiped his hands on a towel and then ruffled his patient's hair. "All done, Vin. You did well" he leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips, soothing rather than arousing. Then Chris was reaching for him, easing him onto side and into his arms, he must have seen his expression, as he said calmly, "I'm not leaving, Vin." Chris helped him sit up long enough to swallow the pills with a sip of water. "Look, Cowboy, you'll be more comfortable on your stomach right now. Relax, let me do the work." Gentle hands proceeded to arrange him, pillows and blankets until Vin was resting comfortably on his stomach, his face tilted to one side facing his lover. A warm hand circled his wrist and the other hand rubbed his shoulder, settling him down. The medication and the feeling of security and comfort lulled him into sleep.

Chris had been with him every inch of the way during his recovery, and truth be told the blonds  fussing was coming close to the point when he was seriously considering shooting him.  He had been surprised that the others had spent quality time with him, Ezra had brought him a MP3 player and stacks of  audio books, knowing he would be struggling to read, his Dyslexia was made all the worse by his pain meds. Josiah had come to see him, the ex-priest would talk football, chat about his beloved Dallas Cowboys, and slowly the profiler even got him talking about that had happened in the room. Buck seemed to keeping away from him, which was puzzling as usually he hovered like a Ma bear with a club, and he hadn’t seem JD, but then the kid was new, and more than likely he had scared  JD when they had brought him back from the facility. He would have to get Buck to speak to him if the big lug ever turned up. It was while he was  recovering that  Josiah had let slip that Watson was now under  Sanction control, and that Chris was arranging a little payback for the men that had raped him. He had made Josiah promise to wait until he was fit before he went Old Testament on their asses; it was something he wanted in on, this was going to be up close and personal.

0-0-0-0-0

Chris’s bedroom

Chris had been called away from the house by Travis for a meeting, so Buck took the opportunity to see Vin, He knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open, the bed was empty by the door to the bathroom was closed, so Buck stood near the bed and waited for him to come out. While he waited he looked round the room and he could see evidence of the younger man’s influence in Chris’s life. It wasn’t just the clothes thrown over the back of the chair, or the snipers rifle in its case stood against the far wall; it was small things like a picture of a smiling woman child in a cheap chipped frame that sat in pride of place on the bedside table with a picture of Chris’s beloved family. In front of the picture was a small family bible which Buck recognized as one of the few personal things along with a battered harmonica that the hit man owned. His gaze went to a picture hanging on the far wall it was three foot height, an original photograph in black and white, Vin was naked braced against a tree with both hands, his head thrown back the look on his face was arresting the boy was beautiful, the picture was taken at the moment of completion, his cum was like white spiders web as it covered the bark of the tree, Walters signature in black pen ran across the corner as it was personally inscribed to Vin. A master piece of a master piece, Buck mused and then whistled softly, “now junior that is something.”

“You didn’t come to admire the art work, sit your ass down Buck.” Vin came out of the bathroom and walked slowly to the bed, easing himself back under the covers, turning on his side so that he was comfortable.

“And as always straight to the point.” Buck rested his hands on his knees and leaned forward, “I fucked up Junior and you paid the price.”

“Did you know that those rock heads were going to jump me.”

“Of course not”, Buck sat up suddenly as if he had just been shot.

“Then it’s not your fault Bucklin, shit happens”, Vin shrugged.

Anger burned through Buck, he remembered the last time that Vin used those same words shit happens, it was as if he accepted all the crap, as if some how he deserved it. “Don’t you fucking do that Vin Tanner”?

Wide blue eyes stared at him “What” he drew back as Buck stabbed a finger at him.

“That, think that somehow you deserved it, you didn’t we gotthose fuckers and their pay for it, right Tanner.” For a long moment blue eyes locked on brown, and then Vin smiled.

“Right.”

“Good”, Buck grinned and pulled a couple of magazines that were hanging out of his pocket, “Now I was going to bring you Playboy, but seeing as you bat for the other  team, I got you Guns and Ammo.” It was then he felt more than saw Chris, “Hi stud, how did your meeting with Travis go.” 

 “We’re to maintain our cover, you’re to work on Katherine Clover since we need an in on her uncle’s boat. Ezra’s  is to keep Mr. Cooper happy with a gamble and fuck weekend and Walter Randall, I’ll have a word with him, since he’s one of our best chances of an  in if Clover doesn’t work out.”

Buck cut in with a smile as he thought of the older man that looked more like a history professor than the famous erotic photographer that he was “old Walter’s sweet on Vin, so he’ll be alright, cut him a good deal, and he’ll be as sweet as a nut, right junior.”   Buck shook his head and admire the picture again “who would think Vin Tanner, muse and model for Walter Randall, you know, Ez had it valued its worth about $20,000 one hell of a tip and you stud are one hell of a lucky man.” He hauled himself out of the chair “well I will leave you two love birds alone, have fun boys.”

0-0-0-0-0

Two weeks later the request to borrow Vin had come from Director Travis, Sanction 5 needed a sniper for a wet job, a terrorist money man had to be terminated with extreme prejudice. The news was not well received was to put it mildly.

“There is no way, you’re going Vin, you’re still healing,” Chris had stated his voice making it final.

“Don’t shoot with my ass Larabee.” Vin had snapped back.

“You just talk out of it, my answer is no” Chris had snapped back, “You understand me Tanner.”

“Sure my master’s voice.” The Texan had turned on his heel and left,

It was only later that Buck had come into his office.

“Junior said he would be back in two weeks at the most. Never thought you would.” The big man came to a halt, “You didn’t do you, oh shit.” Buck was out of the door, Chris on his heels but by the time they got to the back of the building Vin was gone, and so was his sniper’s rifle.

The next two weeks Chris was hell to live with Buck mused, he was back to his old pre-Vin Tanner self, his mood as black as his clothing. But at least he hadn’t hit the bottle, and that was only because Chris knew that if he did Vin would kick his ass when he got back home. Buck took to running interference between the team and their prickly leader, and prayed for Vin’s return.

 “You look troubled Mr. Wilmington,” Buck turned to see Ezra stood there, and the man looked as if he had just stepped out of GQ magazine.

“Just thinking on a problem Ezra.”

“I am all ears.” Ezra perched himself of the edge of the table, “and I do have an hour to kill before my appointment with Dr Bailey.”

“A gamble and fuck evening” Buck smiled in spite of himself. Bailey was infatuated with the southerner, spotting him $10,000 to gamble with at high stakes poker, letting him keep anything over the $10,000 he made, before taking him back to a 5 Star hotel to fuck him through the bed. It appeared seeing Ezra gamble was one hell of a turn on for the shy, retiring Doctor.

“A game of chance and a night of passion Mr. Wilmington, there is no need for crudity.” Ezra drawled.

“Sorry Ez”

“I hazard a guess it is Mr. Dunne that is caused your pensive mood.” Ezra paused “Ah, the mystery of the tape, Mr. Dunne did something wrong is that it.” 

“Ez.”

“Don’t worry Mr. Wilmington, I will not tell Mr. Tanner, but you should tell Mr. Larabee, because our Texan friend has a rather unforgiving nature when he feels that he had been lied too.” Ezra got to his feet and closed the distance between them, his manicured fingers resting on Buck’s shoulder, he leaned in and his lips brushed Buck’s. “I am at your disposal Mr. Wilmington.” Then with a smile he was gone. Buck stood watching him go admiring the view he raised a hand to his lips and smiled as he shook his head a big grin plastered to his face, old Ez was a real card when he got going.

Chris was in Washington DC when Vin returned he looked like death warmed up, his skin was ashen, and he had lost weight that he couldn’t afford to lose. He had a week’s worth of stubble on his cheek, and his clothes looked as if he had been sleeping in, Buck had took his bag off him, “You know I’ve seen hobos looking better than you, smell better as well.”

Vin hadn’t bothered with words, he had given him the finger as he went up the stairs and then went straight into Chris’s bedroom, Buck watched him go, and with a broad grin went into the office to tell Chris his lover was back. When he put the phone down, Buck reached for the telephone directory and began to flick through the pages, until he found what he was looking for then was going through the drawers of Chris’ desk when he looked up and saw Ezra, “you're getting as bad as Vin for creeping up on people.”

“Creeping Mr. Wilmington, a gentleman doesn’t creep, he saunters. What are you looking for in our illustrious leader’s draws?” he raised his eyebrow, and Buck couldn’t help but laugh. 

“If I wanted into someone’ draws it wouldn’t be Chris, I don’t want to be gelded by that Texan wild cat of his, like my southerners smoother,” he teased, then was surprised to see Ezra catch his breath which made him think  “and the answer to your question  his credit card.”

“No need,” Ezra took the phone from Buck’s hand, and rattled off fourteen numbers, and then handed the phone back to Buck.

“What the hell.”

“I have a natural flare for fourteen digit numbers.”

“Remember me not to let you near my credit card Ez.”

“Too late Mr. Wilmington,” he tapped the side of his head with his finger, and then with a nod of the head Ezra headed out of the room, as Buck called after him.

0-0-0-0-0

Since he had gotten back Vin had slept for 12 hours straight and now the following day he was watching as  Vin finish getting dressed, “I am still not back on the fucking Stud Book yet so why this client, he grumbled.

“He’s important, a good cover, and Nathan cleared you as fit this afternoon. “What can I say Vin he liked what he saw.”

Buck insisted on driving Vin out to the hotel, and watched as the younger man entered the lodge, then got out of the car and followed, hefting an overnight bag that he had packed for Vin, and once sure that the Texan had gone into the restaurant, had handed it over to the receptionist, with a twenty asking it be put in Cabin 5.

Chris Larabee was seated in the corner of the restaurant, and drank in the sight of his young lover, look on Vin’s face when he saw him was all that he could have wanted, the smile was beaming, Vin started towards him his body moving with a grace and power that had more than a few men as well as women watching him. The pride and arousal burned in equal amounts in Chris’s body, he saw the puzzled look on this young lover’s face.

“Chris this a joke?"Vin’s accent was broader, a clear indication that he was not sure what was going on “I’s was told my john was here” his lapse in grammar confirmed it.

 “Not a John your lover,” Chris put in levelly, “First we eat and then......” Chris left it hanging in the air.

He was pleased to see Vin smile, then the Texan said with a mischievous grin “Well I could always fuck better on a full stomach.”

Reaching out Chris covered Vin’s hand with his, curling his fingers round Vin's “this isn’t fucking Vin, and it’s more than that and I am going to keep telling you it until you believe me.”

“That’s what I am afraid of,” the words were said so quietly that Chris nearly missed it, making the older man all the more determined that after tonight Vin would know exactly where he stood in his life.

The meal was good, and the two men fell into a comfortable silence, saying more with a look and touch than the other people said gushing words at each other. The meal finally over, Chris took Vin to his cabin, Buck had excelled himself, instead of a hotel room, Buck had hired one of the small luxury cabins that surrounded the Lake, very private, and very quiet.

Chris watched with a smile as he saw the way that Vin looked round the room, the fire gave the room a warm glow, an unopened bottle of Champaign was sat in a bucket with two glasses on a table near the fire. Blanket and furs were laid out into a nest, “for me”, there was wonder in Vin’s voice as he turned to him, reaching up Chris stroked his young lovers face the moving to cup the back of his head and pull him gently in for a long lingering kiss, that left Vin breathless.

“Only for you”.  Taking Vin’s hand he lead him to the fire, keeping his eyes fixed on Vin’s he slowly stripped the jacket from his lover’s shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor, followed by his shirt, his hand caressing and worshiping the younger man as he slowly undressed him. Until Vin was leaning into his touch, his breathing coming faster his cock hard and leaking with need. Pulling him into his arms Chris hooked a leg behind Vin’s and eased him slowly down onto the soft nest of blankets. Before over him, taking in that beautiful body that was his, he breathed softly “Let me love you.”

Suddenly Vin was pushing his hands away from him, and struggling to put some distance between them. Chris froze, bewildered “Vin what’s wrong, you have to tell me.”

“No, not right,” Vin shook his head, “can’t do this”.  Chris kept very still; it was hard to do when all his instincts told him together Vin close to him. His mind racing Chris could only think of one thing he had spooked Vin, a healed body was one thing, and Nathan had given him the green light to act on his feelings, telling him that Vin had healed from the assault, he had even spoken to Josiah who had reassured him that Vin had come to terms with what had happened, then added sadly that he feared it wasn’t the first time this had happened to their young friend. But both men had warned him to take things slow and easy, and at Vin’s pace, he must have moved too quickly.

Vin pulled back from him even further, drawing his knees up under him, his head cocked to one side, “Ain’t right” he reached towards his clothes; Chris’s hand shot out and caught his wrist, his grip firm, but not constricting.

Looking from the hand slowly up into Chris’s face Vin asked “Why you’re playing with me, Chris.”

“Playing,” Chris was puzzled, but this was Tanner logic so he had to take it slowly. “I am not playing with you.”

“All this,” Vin made a vague motion with a hand encompassing the room, “tell me you love me. Don’t need to do, it just let me get on my belly, and you can fuck me, I ain’t a virgin you need to talk sweet too, fuck I’ve been peddling my ass since I was fifteen, don’t need all this.”

“Vin I am not sweet talking you just to jump your ass”, Chris said “If I wanted to just fuck you I would have done that the first time I bedded you”. He paused making sure that he had Vin’s attention. “What I want is in here,” he lightly brushed Vin’s head and heart, “because Alvin Joseph Tanner, that is where I hold you.”

“Don’t you fucking get it Larabee, I gave up my ass for food for a bed or for fifteen dollars a poke, you can’t love that, and you can’t.”

 “No Vin, I don’t”, Chris clung onto Vin’s wrist when he tried to pull away. He added quickly when Vin opened his mouth to reply. “I don’t like the fact that no one was there to protect you when you needed it.  I can’t fix the past, but I sure as hell can give US,” Chris let his emotions show; he wasn’t going to hide anything for this man. “Yes, Vin, US a future.”

“You mean that? You really mean that?”

 “Yes,” Chris looked Vin straight in the eyes, meeting his young lover’s gaze levelly, as those blue eyes at this so expressive searched his face. “Before you were hurt, you liked what we did didn’t you.” Chris asked, sudden doubt coming to his mind unbidden, he had refused to make a move on Vin because he didn’t want to push Vin into something only he wanted. But Vin had made the first move hadn’t he?”

“Yeah and you never fucked me, before, why? If it wasn’t because of the past”

“Because I wanted you to know I was different, different than the others. I wanted you but not just for a quick fuck. I need you Vin, in my life as well as my bed. If I never got the chance to make love to you, not fuck, make love, then I might have the biggest case of blue balls in the world, but I would still be happy, just to have you like this. I’ll take whatever you can give me.” Chris turned his head slightly so that he could press a kiss to Vin’s mouth, the kiss light and lingering.

Vin eased back his head tilting to one side thoughtfully, “I’s only ever bottomed, would you let me top,” the words caught Chris by surprised but he heard the challenge in them.

“Yes,” Chris said without hesitation.

 “You’re serious, you’re let me top.” Vin was looking at him with a mixture of wonder and disbelief.

“Out there I might be the boss Vin, but in here, in bed we’re equals, so yeah, I would expect you to top. Do you want to do that now, because if.” He reached out and cupped Vin’s face gently in his hand his thumb stroking the Texan’s jaw tenderly.

“No,” Vin allowed  himself  to be lowered back down onto the blankets and Chris  settle against him, “Never had anyone willing to do that, told I was good fuck, not much use for me other than that.”

Chris tucked Vin’s head against his chest, “Then you’re selling yourself short Vin you’re much more than that.”  Reaching round them he tugged the blankets up, and felt Vin snuggle closer to him.

“Thought you wanted to fuck”, Vin drawled softly.

Chris pressed a kiss to the top of his young lover’s head, “I want to make love to you”.

“You gonna keep saying that.”

“Only until you believe it Vin.”

“Then one of us cowboy is seriously over dressed” Vin chuckled softly, as he pulled himself up out of Chris’s arms and pointly looked the older man up and down.

Chris stood up standing over him his eyes never leaving the penetrating blue eyes of Vin Tanner he slowly stripped off his clothes until he  stood naked, his cock hard and straining in a mass of blond curls between his spread legs, his hands resting on his hips, glaring down at him.  Chris slowly ran his hand down his chest, stroking over his flat belly and brushed his cock with his finger tip, gathering a drop of peal pre-cum. By the time Chris has raised his hand to his mouth and licked the drop off Vin was on his knees and  reaching for him, his hand gripping Chris’s hips as he took him in his mouth, and began to suck on him, Chris moaned, his hand dropping to bury into Vin’s hair, as he encouraged him, as sucked and licked at him, Chris could feel himself building to release he tried to hold back and them Vin made a humming noise,  the vibration on his aching cock was too much.  Chris couldn’t hold back any longer with a cry he came hard, thrusting into his younger lover’s mouth as he anchored his head in place.  

When Chris came back to his senses Vin was guiding him down to the blankets. With a shaking hand he reached out and brushed a smear of cum from his lover’s lips. Chris slid his hand round the back of Vin’s head pulling him into a long lingering kiss tasting himself on his lover. He pulled back slightly “that was something special, I didn’t hurt you did I” Chris was keenly looking at Vin’s face, now that his senses had returned Chris realized that he had been far from gentle when he had been thrusting into Vin’s mouth.

“Don’t matter” Vin shrugged and reached for him, but Chris held him back.

“It matters for me; no one gets hurt that’s our rule.”  Chris waited until he saw understanding in those blue eyes Vin said softly “no one gets hurt” and then Chris was back, his kissed sweet and tantalizing light that made Vin moan softly, as he was pressed down onto his back. Laid chest to chest in front of the fire, their faces only inches apart Chris looked deep into the eyes of the man he loved, and for the first time he saw that Vin believe him. That Vin was daring to believe that someone could actually care for him.

Only now was Chris prepared to take his young lover. Taking his time, Chris worshiped each part of Vin’s body with his hands and mouth, until Vin body was begging to be taken. When Vin tried to roll onto his stomach, Chris stopped him, moving him onto his back. Chris knew that the johns only ever mounted Vin when he was on all fours or on his stomach. But Chris wanted to see his face, so that Vin would know it was him, new memories not flash backs to old bitter memories.  Chris prepared him slowly, until the younger man was pressing down on his fingers, riding them as he moaned his hips lifting as he tried to maximize the sensation, it was only then he enter Vin. Pushing into the hot channel slowly, until he was fully sheathed inside of him, Vin stilled and Chris saw the tears running down his face from his closed eyes.

“Vin am I hurting you.” Chris was about to pull out, only to have Vin’s arms close round him.

Breathlessly Vin said “Only if you stop now”

Chris laughed, and pressed a kiss to his lips, and to his eyes, as he licked away the salty tears, and plundered that sweet mouth leisurely, even as he began to thrust slowly into that tight body. The pace increased until they were both lost in the ago old rhythm of life, Vin cried out as he came with Chris’s hand on his cock milking him dry. Body shaking from the power of his release, Vin could only moan louder as Chris increased his thrust deep inside of him, the blond came with a cry as he climaxed before sinking down his body covering Vin as he pulled the younger man close.  To Chris it felt as if he was finally home.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Burton House

That night the house was quiet, Chris and Vin were off site, when he had asked where, Buck had just grinned broadly and wiggled his eyebrows, making him laugh, but for all that JD could feel the tension in the House since Vin’s attack, and he knew it was his fault. Okay he hadn’t been one of the attackers, but it was his fault all the same _. He remembered it all just as it had happened,  Nathan visited the  Slave Auction venue earlier and installed cameras in location through the house, there was a number of people Sanction department was interested in would be attending, and his job was to sit in the van an monitor the feeds from the camera, usually Buck would have done it but he was working the party as escort for Mr. Watson. Nathan was in the secondary surveillances van, recording the arrivals and departures, they would also be rapid response if it went bad._

_JD sat in the van in the dark his eyes moving along the camera feed to the bank of monitors each of them was recording the digital pictures.   Even as he worked JD was thinking, he had been deluding himself, his interest in Vin had started way back when he had first met him, after spending forty minutes hearing Vin being fucked in a hotel room  when he had laid eye on the lithe brunet he had felt as if someone had hit him in the stomach. In the small van it had been over powering so he had cut the Texan off when he had tried to be friendly. Sure Buck had read him the riot act but how could he tell. Buck that he it was because he had felt aroused by and having Vin sitting that close to him had made him so hard that it had hurt._

_Living in close contact with Vin was sweet torture, seeing him coming back to the house from his regulars, sometimes dressed like the cover of a GQ magazine other times in jeans that  tight that he could see every curve of that perfect ass like some street hooker. He had tried to ignore Vin, but couldn’t then a couple of days ago he had been  Vin exercising and all he could  imagine was that lean body bent over, that firm ass, pressed back against his groin as he mounted him,  JD’s breath caught in his throat, as other images came to mind Vin, naked straddling Buck the play of his muscle as  Vin had moved so wantonly over him._

_Now at the slave party JD had felt his breath shortening as he watched Vin stripping naked in the room on the monitor, as he heard the men in the room, calling out to him JD had felt the excitement in him growing. He watched as Vin ignored them as he let his clothes fall to the floor, then with a sensualist almost animalistic grace as he had walked to the bed that dominated the center of the room. Coolly he had knelt on it, his body stretching showing off that tight firm ass, hard flat belly, as he knelt down on all fours, knees wide open, his head resting on his crossed hands in a posture of total submission.   Buck must have stripped, but JD had eyes only on Vin, Buck eased onto the bed his hand running over Vin’s body, before taking his place at the head of the bed, his legs splaying open as he reached out and took a handful of the long hair that veiled Vin’s face, and then tugged so that Vin crawled up  his body, kissing Bucks inner thighs until he found his  cock. Buck’s hand pressed his face down into his groin so that Vin could suck him off, his splayed legs keeping Vin’s legs wide, so that he was displayed for the watching audience.  JD his hand had moved without thinking down the front of his pants, and he had touched himself as he watched Vin was rolled onto his back , his legs pulled up high on Buck’s shoulder, those large hands gripping Vin’s hips as Buck opened him wide and pushed inside, and began to  jack hammer into his body to the cheering of the growing crowd that was grouped round the bed . JD was gasps for breath like an asthmatic and he had only just time to pull his hand chief out as he had come in his hand. Flushed bright red he wiped himself clean and with a shaking hand switched the monitor off, leaving the tape running, as he struggled to get his body back under control._

_This was wrong, he shouldn’t be feeling this about Vin, , JD reached out to switch the monitor back on, but he shook his head he couldn’t watch Vin anymore, so he settled down to watch the other monitors.  The next thing he knew he had heard Chris yelling at him over the mike feed,  , Vin was down and hurt, it was then he had switched on the monitor and had seen what was going on in the room, he had only just made it outside of the van when he had thrown up.  Vin had been raped there was no other word for it, and he had sat by and let it happen, guilt burned through him. Then he had panicked, and when he had been asked he had told them that the monitor had gone out, and all though it had recorded he had lost picture and sound. He had kept away from Vin, because that the hell could he say to him “Sorry you got raped if I hadn’t been such an asshole and got hard, I would have seen what was happening and sent the cavalry in to stop them. Yeah right he could just see himself saying that, and then picking a knife out of his gut, because he knew that Vin would kill him for that._

_0-0-0-0-0_

The next 72 hours had been tense as Burton House was locked down after a warning came through that persons unknown had attacked Sanction 2 in San Francisco wiping out the core team. Buck had upgraded the security system, and standing orders were now that regardless of the client all bookings were cancelled for the next three days, at which time the security situation would be reassessed.

Vin was off site with Chris, and Josiah, leaving Buck in charge, so it was a couple of days later that he saw Vin, the Texan was leaning against the door jamb, sucking on a piece of liquorish, from his never ending supply of junk food. The Texan was here for his computer lesion; Chris had assigned him to teach Vin all about computers since they never knew when he might have to access one while on a mission.

JD waved Vin in watching as the he stopped near the desk and removed his jacket to put it round the back of chair; he was wearing his habitual double shoulder holster, a reminder that the house was still on red alert.  JD was thoughtful it was a little while back  he had heard Buck talking about Vin to Chris, from that talk he knew that Vin also carried a knife as well as his 9mm Glock’s and the .38 Colt that was his back up weapon. He had heard Buck teased his old friend by saying that undressing the Texan before he bedded him must be like frisking a suspect asking if he handcuffed him as well.  Chris has laughed one of the few times JD had ever heard him, and said that he wouldn’t have his Vin any other way. Suddenly JD jolted he had let his mind wander and Vin was now perched on the edge of the desk near him, before he realized it, Vin cocked his head to one side “We’ve had this talk before JD, isn’t going to hurt you thought you understood that.”

JD took a deep breath, “It’s not like that Vin”, he licked his lips nervously, and “If I tell you something you’re not going to shoot me are you” his eyes dropping to the weapons.

“Buck would be pissed if I did that, I am a hit man not a serial killer, you know the difference”, he leaned in “the pay’s better,” his lips quirked up in a quick smile.”

 JD tried to smile, “When I found you with Buck”

Vin sighed “You thought I had seduced him, because he likes the ladies, hate to tell you JD, I ain’t no siren, and Buck ain’t no saint.”

JD took a deep breath his hands clutching at the desk in front of him. “Vin”, he made himself look the Texan in the eyes he owed him that much. “When you got hurt, no when you got raped” JD made himself say the words, saying hurt was just a balm to his conscious. “I switched off the monitor on the room and just let the tape run.” He braced himself for a blow, but it didn’t come.

 “I sicken you that much JD” Vin said softly, and JD could see sadness in the Texan’s face, he had never seen before.

“No, Vin, no” JD said desperately, “I jerked off, okay, I jerked off in the van when you and Buck fucked, and I got turned on by you okay.” The last okay was barely whispered as he added, “I switched off because I came in the van just looking at you.” His eyes misted “I can’t be gay Vin, I love Casey, and we made promises to each other I” he trailed off. “You’re not going to shoot me are you.”

Vin exhaled slowly “how long have you been attracted to me.”

Rather than be comforted by the calm way the Texan was taking it, that same calm was making JD nervous. “S s since the time in the van, the first time we met, that was why, I tried to ignore you; I thought that there was something wrong with me, then later seeing you’re around the house, when I saw you in the gym.”

“That’s why you’re always down there when I am working out in the morning.”

JD nodded shamefaced, but puzzled why Vin wasn’t yelling at him? he added quickly “then when I saw you and Buck together that was why I had to run out of the room, I knew”, he looked down, “I knew you had gone into the room together, I heard what Buck said, knew you would be f  f”

“Fucking him.”  Vin put in. JD nearly died as he heard the amusement in the Texan’s voice. “Look at me JD, you’re living in a house where we make our business fucking people for our cover, you’re curious, makes sense.”  JD saw the way that Vin looked at him   “You want to fuck me JD?”

JD shook his head furiously as he flushed bright red, then nodded his head, he flinched back as Vin took a step closer, and cupped his face in his hands, his thumb brushing his cheek so that JD found himself looking up into those deep blue eyes. JD was sure that he could see a sadness in them, “A few months ago, I would have suggested a quick fuck to get it out of your system, but you see kid,  I can’t I have Chris now and he thinks I am special” JD saw a softness in Vin’s face that he had never seen  before.  “I might have to fuck just like you have to hack computers. But my life now is my own and that life is with Chris.”

“What’s wrong with me Vin” JD begged he had to know.

Vin’s voice became harder, “There is nothing wrong in what you’re feeling and it don’t mean you’re gay, you can get a powerful attraction for a person, and it’s just that one person, and you might never act on those feelings again. So don’t you let anyone tell you different?”

“I don’t know”, JD couldn’t help the pleading in his voice he wanted to believe what Vin was telling him.

“Chris ain’t gay, he don’t bed man, but he loves me.” There was wonderment in Vin’s voice, that JD had never heard before; it was almost as if he had never been loved before. Vin smiled sadly “I am flattered JD, but Chris isn’t the sharing type, and I don’t want to fuck anyone else outside of business” he shrugged “so it ain’t going to happen. But if you want to jerk off thinking about me, I ain’t going to blow your brains out for it.” JD saw the way that Vin suddenly grinned as he added “But you might want to re-think the chastity league kid you’re not cut out for it.” Vin’s straightened up, and JD felt those long tapered fingers tighten on his face, as he saw warmth and understanding in those blue eyes that he could lose himself in. He started to raise his hand to touch Vin when the eyes suddenly went cold, and his hand dropped away as  Vin warned, “and in future keep your hand off your pecker and your mind on the job when I am working,” the threat was veiled but it was there all the same.

JD nodded as he swallowed hard see the man behind the laid back Texan’s persona “Yes Vin”, Vin’s hand dropped away, and  Vin left the room.

Vin closed the door behind him, as he said “You can come out now Buck.”

Buck stepped out from the doorway of the room opposite, “Thanks for understanding Vin, and about Chris.”

Vin shrugged “Leave him to me, Bucklin.”

0-0-0-0-0

Vin stood in their bedroom, and faced down his volatile lover. “The kid made a mistake Chris; he’s been in all sorts of hell since then over what happened.”

“And what about you.”

“It’s happened before Chris, you know what one john told me, when he and his friends finished fucking me, you can’t rape a whore, if you pay them. He tossed me $5 they left me in an alleyway bleeding, I’s was lucky the next boy then beat to death to get their kicks.”

“That still don’t make what he did right.”

“No, but that kid is scared, scared about what he’s feeling, about what we do here. Hell Chris, JD was worried about me, after I shot that bastard, who the hell else would worry about me, killing someone; you’ve seen the psych report on me. JD had a big heart; he’s going to have to learn if this life isn’t going to destroy him. He made a stupid mistake Chris, but that’s what it was a mistake. He wasn’t doing it out of hate or because he wanted me hurt. He was ashamed”.

“Then maybe he should get his hands dirty, maybe when he’s got some john’s cock up his ass and his only back up is some prissy computer geek, he’ll understand” Chris said brutally.

“Chris no way” Vin was  shaking his head” No way is JD going to be fucking johns; you know that, I know that, so pull your horns in Larabee. I was fucking men for a hot meal or a few dollars when I was younger than him, busted my cherry at fifteen.” Vin’s accent was thicker showing how emotionally drained he was. “Each day, I died a little with each john that left me bleeding in the gutter, escort or street whore, no difference just softer beds. So I don’t aim on standing by and letting JD go through what I did. So like I said we came to an agreement.  “If that ever changes” his lips quirked into a smile “I’ll let you buy the shovel.”

“So you put him right Vin.”  Chris asked the anger still in his voice, not yet ready to be mollified.

“Yeah.”

“But I ain’t Tanner.” Chris stormed past Vin.

0-0-0-0-0

JD was sat in his room, he heard the yelling from Chris’s room, the voices were muffled, and he drew in on himself, heavy footsteps came striding down the hall way, and then his door almost flew off the hinges. Chris stood there his face was like thunder as he glared at him, his voice when he spoke was so cold and deadly that JD tried to pull back even further in the chair as Chris stalked into the room.

 “Let’s get this straight Dunne; you shut the monitor off, left Buck and Vin in there, without any form of back up. Just because you got hot and horny, about Vin and it offended your prissy Boston sensibilities.

“I, I” JD spluttered trying to explain to the infuriated blond.

“Chris NO.” Vin came in behind him, “Larabee get your ass back into our room.”

“Vin.” The growled warning from Chris made JD cringe, but Vin didn’t even blink an eyelid at it, the Texan turned on his heel, “I’ll be waiting for you.”  

JD couldn’t help but follow him with his eyes, the sensual sway of the hips, made his mouth dry.

It was then that JD realized that Chris was looking at him, and suddenly Larabee was in his face, shit, he had just seen him ogling Vin’s ass. Chris glared at him, his green eyes ice cold the anger barely contained, as he ground out, “keep your eyes off what’s mine, and if you touch him, I’ll take your hands off at the wrists” a warning given a warning received and Chris stalked out. JD let the breath he didn’t know he was holding came out in a whoosh he looked at his picture of Casey and could have sworn she was mocking him.

“Boy you’re lucky”, he looked up to see Buck leant against the door jamb. “Old Chris can be a real possessive bastard were the people he loves are concerned, hell he nearly knocked my head off when I looked at Sarah the wrong way when he was courting. So look doesn’t touch, remember this house is our world, what happens outside is Sanction business, what happens here is real life. One day this cover is going to end, and we’ll move onto the next one, but relationships will remain the same. You won’t be the first man to look at Vin like that or feel like that. I’ve seen straight men turn and give him a second look and that boy is one hell of a good lay. But you have a chance here like I do to get to know him as a friend, and when that happens the sexual attraction fades, and he’s become not just a great piece of ass he’s a friend.”  JD felt his face grow red, he had to ask.

“When he’s working how do you do it, you know.”

“What when he’s shooting”

“You know what I mean Buck when he’s fucking and I have to watch, to monitor him again.” JD trailed off.

“It’s business and you have to remember that, Vin has to do it, because it’s his job not because he’s taking any pleasure from it. So far you’ve only seen the vanilla, but there’s stuff out there, that is humiliating and degrading our sex show was just the tip of the iceberg, and Vin and Ezra have to do it because it’s their job. When that happens and I won’t say if, JD but when. Then you find that all you care about is that their safety.” JD had rarely seen the usual jovial Buck Wilmington so serious and he could just like with  Vin detect the underlying sadness in his voice, “so remember it’s just two bodies, now I am not saying it’s not going to be hard, excuse the pun, but JD, you have to detach yourself, and do your job.” Buck paused, “when you find yourself getting interested remember what happened in that room, what could happen again if you don’t protect him, you care for Vin, you protect him, and you protect Ez . JD it’s called being part of a team.”  

JD just nodded his head slowly, and sat got up off the chair he knew his feelings wouldn’t vanish over night, but he felt better for what had been said.  “Nathan said we have a job to do, Walter Randall, can I help.”

Buck threw an arm round his shoulder as he walked him out the room, “Come on kid, you’re going to Looove this one, he’s got a real thing for .......” Buck broke off in mid-sentence then grinned broadly as if it was the best joke ever “you ever seen that picture in Chris’s bedroom well kid it’s like this……” his voice faded away as they headed down to the surveillance equipment room.

0-0-0-0-0

Chris’s room

Chris was curled round his young lover, still buried deep in his body, and would remain that way as long as he could, reveling in the physical connection. One arm was round Vin’s body his hand splayed across his flat stomach, rubbing gently imagining that he  could feel his cock buried deep in that hot velvet channel of his body, slick with his cum, through Vin’s skin, he had filled him that much. His other hand rested lightly on Vin’s hip, his fingers brushing the black bruises he had left from when he had held him that tight as he had thrust into him.

A soft sigh of contentment and Chris pressed a kiss to Vin’s sweat slick neck, as a silent apology for taking him that hard and fast. Vin twisted his head to one side as he reached back with a free hand and tried to pull Chris closer, green eyes met blue in perfect understanding, and Chris leaned down to take those kiss swollen lips in another kiss even as he felt himself harden. Vin’s shuddering breath was evidence that he could feel Chris growing hard inside of him again, a thrust back with his hips and a throaty groan was all the encouragement he needed for Chris to pull out of him, and quickly   roll him under him on his back,  as Vin splayed his legs in invitation to be fucked again. Chris knew that he was being territorial that JD was no threat to his ownership of his young lover, but all the same it drove him on to show Vin that he was loved. Then he let go and all that was heard as the slap of flesh on  flesh and moans as they worked their way to completion, before falling back down to earth sated and happily wrapped  in each other’s arms.

 

The end

 


End file.
